


La tentación roja

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio tiene un gran vicio que Arthur bien conoce y del que puede llegar a sacar gran partido con una simple frase... ¿mágica? En ellos hacía el efecto que deseaba al menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La tentación roja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kuri).



> Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

—¿Antonio?

El nombre resonó por la habitación vacía, y el hombre que lo pronunció supo entonces, si no estaba allí, dónde se encontraría.

—¡Hey, Arthur! No me dijiste que volverías temprano hoy —lo saludó Antonio cuando entró en la cocina.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco al fijarse en su boca; parecía como si se la hubiese limpiado a toda prisa al oírlo llegar, pero quedaban manchitas rojizas en la comisura de sus labios. Se acercó a la figura que permanecía inmóvil, paralizada al lado del frigorífico, lo que él quiso calificar como una reacción nerviosa al sentirse descubierto.

Al llegar frente al español terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos con un beso que el otro hombre no le rechazó, sin sospechar nada. No tardó en introducir la lengua en su boca, como si esa unión solo fuera con la intención de probarla, de saborearla, y tal vez, en parte, era así. Cuando estuvo seguro —aunque _seguridad_ era lo que menos le faltaba desde el momento en el que lo encontró— se separó ligeramente y lamió el borde de los labios del hombre de cabello castaño.

—He ganado —proclamó con una sonrisa triunfante, terminando de alejarse de su cuerpo—. Sabía que caerías tarde o temprano, pero no que resistirías tan poco.

—¡No! No era… Era un zumo.

—Tu boca no sabe a zumo.

—Pues lo era. Era un zumo cien por cien natural y por eso parece que lo haya comido, ¡pero no!

—Zumo, frito, ketchup… ¡Qué más da! Es tomate, y tú has perdido la apuesta. —Lo miró de arriba a abajo en apenas dos segundos, para después acrecentar su sonrisa—. Una semana.

Dicho esto, el inglés dio media vuelta para ir al cuarto de baño a darse una buena y merecida ducha tras un duro día, dejando a Antonio inusualmente pálido con sus pensamientos.

¿Una semana? Su culo no aguantaría una semana. ¿En qué bendito momento se le ocurrió hacer una apuesta con su novio que otorgaba al vencedor la supremacía en la cama durante dicho período de tiempo? Oh, por supuesto, se acordaba: en un bendito momento de _A que no tienes cojones de_. Y más cuando esa frase era dicha con la prepotencia con la que solía hablar Arthur. Ese "¿A que no tienes cojones de no comer tomate durante un mes?" a Antonio le había sabido a la más maravillosa oportunidad de demostrarle a aquel gilipollas que sí que los tenía, y muy bien puestos.

Pero todo se complicó. Él jamás pensó que le resultaría tan difícil cumplir su cometido, y ahora hasta agradecía que lo establecido fuera una semana, ya que ambos sabían que no soportarían al otro en el rol activo durante más tiempo. Es decir, conocían a su pareja y lo que significaba tener sexo con ella; ambos eran muy _pasionales_ —como Antonio prefería catalogarlo— en este trabajo.

—¡Oye, pero Arthur, ¿tú esta semana no volvías tarde del trabajo? ¡Si estás cansado y eso, y no puede ser, no pasa nada! —exclamaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando el agua correr y siendo ignorado por el hombre que se encontraba dentro—. ¡Arthur, sé que me oyes, siempre te quejas de que hablo muy fuerte!… ¡Joder, imbécil, es que me voy a morir, que tú eres muy bestia!… ¡Arthur!

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a ser un regalo de Navidad para una amiga, pero he terminado acabándolo en febrero. Espero que os guste.


End file.
